It is the purpose of this project to establish the conditions and methods best suited to the prevention and treatment of cancer by methods involving immunostimulation. The areas of current interest are (1) The optimal route and schedule of immune stimulants for eradication of minimal residual disease; (2) The correlates of successful immunotherapy; (3) The correlation of the characteristics of malignant tumors in relation to successful immunotherapy; (4) Elimination of residual disease with combined BCG, surgery and chemotherapy (5) Development of effective tumor cell adjuvant vaccines; (6) Studies of the effects of immunotherapy on authochthonous tumors in animal models and studies on randomized human patients with primary malignant melanoma.